


(PODFIC) Let's Make a Bed Out in the Rain by theimprobable1

by AvidReaderLady



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, English Accent, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9602912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvidReaderLady/pseuds/AvidReaderLady
Summary: John is devastated after his long-term girlfriend leaves him. Sherlock helps him through it.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let's Make a Bed Out in the Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/225656) by [theimprobable1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimprobable1/pseuds/theimprobable1). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to record some Sherlock stories (and yes, I'm attempting these with the best English accent I can muster. Hopefully, the fact my daughter lives in England and I've visited London will at least help a little). When I ran across this lovely gem I noticed a podfic had been inspired by it but was never completed. So, I asked the author if I could create my own podfic work based on this story and was given permission to do so. I hope you enjoy it.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/iwo9ze9bi436qqw/Lets_Make_A_Bed_Out_In_the_Rain_Chapter_One%282%29.mp3)


	2. Chapter Two and Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is devastated after his long-term girlfriend leaves him. Sherlock helps him through it.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/eb2ii1uhuje2x1u/Lets_Make_a_Bed_Out_in_the_Rain_Chapter_Two_and_Three.mp3)


	3. Chapter Four and Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is devastated after his long-term girlfriend leaves him. Sherlock helps him through it.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/24w1vw71cr1daca/Lets_Make_A_Bed_Out_In_the_Rain_Chapter_Four_and_Five.mp3)


	4. Chapter Six and Seven

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/f43fy7ucwaw94io/Lets_Make_A_Bed_Out_In_the_Rain_Chapter_Six_and_Seven.mp3)


	5. Chapter Eight and Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is devastated after his long-term girlfriend leaves him. Sherlock helps him through it.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dde2qng51uu8o6e/Lets_Make_A_Bed_Out_in_the_Rain_Chapter_Eight_and_Nine.mp3)


	6. Chapter Ten and Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is devastated after his long-term girlfriend leaves him. Sherlock helps him through it.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7qgubbg2488m1y9/Lets_Make_a_Bed_Out_in_the_Rain_Chapter__Ten_and_Epilogue.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> MUSIC: "Water Lily" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com)  
> Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 License  
> http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/


End file.
